Korra, Mako, and a Kid!
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Mako and Korra go through intercourse, leaving Korra pregnant but after their fight, Korra runs away. But she comes back to Republic City with twin children San and Kamara, getting ready to tell Mako about their kids...until she finds out that he is marrying this rich model, ugh, Zyla. (HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
1. Chapter 1

Mako and Korra were making out on mako's couch. They were in Mako's apartment, him and korra were starting to get a bit steamy! Mako started taking off his scarf, then sucked on Korra's earlobe earning a moan from her. Korra was ontop of Mako,"Have...I ever told you I love you?" Korra asked smiling down on Mako.

Mako chuckled and looked up in Korra's deep blue ocean eyes,"Yep. Everyday. I love hearing it too. Wanna go over tear 15?"

Korra smirked,"Mako! Are you asking me what I think your asking?"

Mako nodded,"Can we have sex? Say yes or no. Dont say maybe though." He said putting his hands on Korra's back.

"Yes."

"Korra...if you dont want to do it...you dont have too. I dont wanna force you into sex."

"Mako, I want too, im 100% sure!"

Mako grinned widely and got up from the couch and took Korra's hand and leadded her to his room.

(Lemon Start!)

Mako fell backwards on his bed and Korra jumped ontop of Mako. Korra widely kissed Mako, she ran her fingers through his jet black hair. Korra sat up and took off her shirt showing her breast and her blue bra. Mako blushed at seeing her big breast, he started to drool a bit. Mako took off his white tank top showing his rock hard six pack abs, his toned pecks, and muscular arms. Korra leaned down and made out with Mako.

Their tongues intertwined, Mako gave Korra a loving squeeze to Korra's nice toned butt. Korra blushed and grabbed Mako's manhood,"Ah! Seriously?" Mako asked blushing and grinning. Korra shrugged,"You started it city boy." Mako sighed and chuckled.

Korra unfassened her bra and threw it to the ground,"Well? What you waitin for city boy?" She asked with her big boobs wiggling a bit.

"Nothing."

Mako kissed her left boob then her right. Mako leaned into her left boob and sucked it. While he massaged her right boob.

Korra bit her lip and a little moan escaped her lips. "Ohh...Mako."

He started to chew her nipple, and lick her boob. Then he squeezed her left boob, Mako ran his right hand down to Korras womanhood.

"Wet already Kor? We barely started." Mako told Korra grinning.

"I cant help it. Its the ways your touching me." She replied looking into Makos amber eyes.

"Looks like your gonna be even more wet."

Mako sucked on Korras right boob, and rubbed her womanhood. Korra moaned feeling her boyfriends finger touching her womanhood.

"Mako...get this over with so we can go the next step."

"Okay Kor."

Mako kissed Korra and stood up, he unbuttoned his pants and threw them off and he did the same thing with his underwear, Mako was fully naked! He had a 9 inch dick and he had a little bit of hair. Which made Korra blush.

Korra stood up pecked Mako on the lips and bent down on her knees, grabbed her boyfriends dick and sucked it while she played with his balls.

Mako moaned in absolute pleasure!

"Ohh Fuck Korra! Suck me..Suck me dammit good!" He moaned holding the back of Korras hair.

Korra took his dick out of her mouth and spit on it and rubbed up and down on it. She licked his balls while rubbing up and down on his dick.

She sucked his dick again. "Korra! Dammit Kor, im gonna fucking cum in your mouth!"

'Do it Mako! Cum! Cum in my mouth!' Korra thought sucking up and down faster and faster.

"Here it comes,"

Makos eyes rolled in the back of his head then he shot out waves of warm cum in Korras mouth.

Korra stood up and made out with Mako, their tongues dancing with eachother. Korra pushed Mako onto the wall and he sucked on her neck. Then he licked up and down her neck.

Korra got off of Mako and dropped her pants, kicked off her boots, let down her hair, and took off her pannese. Mako saw her hairy pink pussy that made him grin and blush.

She fell on her back in the bed. And spread out her legs and Mako bent down and smelled her sweet juices.

"Dont..smell down there. I dont know if it smells good or bad." She said a little shy.

"Korra, it smells like both. But I like it that way."

"Okay."

Mako licked her pussy, he licked up and down, up and down earning a moan from Korra. He stuck his tongue inside of her, she gasped a little.

"Relax Kor."

Mako spit in her pussy and rubbed it in with his middle finger, then he started finger fucking her. She moaned louder and louder.

"OHH MAKO!"

"Yeah. Thats right Kor. Im about to stick in another finger."

Mako added in his index finger, and fucked her with two fingers.

"Ugh! Mako! Add in one more finger!"

"Okay Kor!"

Mako added in one last finger. Korras walls started closing in on Makos finger.

Makos dick twitched.

He pulled out his fingers that were wet, he sucked his fingers

"You taste good. Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"You ready to become a woman?"

"Definetly City Boy! Do it now!"

"Okay...here we go."

* * *

**Hope u liked!**

**Please check out my other fics The Avatar and The Jinjuriki, Two Avatars and Nine Tails, and Kataang thang. Just look on my profile.**

**Reviews! **

**Next chapter coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Mako grabbed his hard ass dick and rubbed it all around Korra's wet pussy, he stuck his hard dick inside Korra who eyes widened and a gasp escaped from her soft tan lips. Mako thrusted in and out of Korra slowly.

"Mako."

"Yeah?"

"Go faster, fuck me good Mako. Please, I'm ready." Korra begged.

Mako sighed,"You sure? Because I dont wanna hurt Kor, I love you." He said in a low tone.

Korra nodded,"Do it! Go faster! Faster!"

Mako nodded and thrusted into Korra faster and faster earning loud moans from his girlfriend. The firebender gave Korra's rear end a good, loving, squeeze. Mako leaned up to Korra and kissed her while still thrusting into her wet vagina.

"Ugh, oh no Kor. Im gonna...cum." Mako warned.

"Me too. Just cum inside of me." Korra said.

"Ugh, alright."

Mako started to feel Korra's walls tightening on his soon to cum dick. Then a few seconds later Mako started to go hyper fast into Korra's pussy then they both cummed together in unison. They bothed reached their climax.

Mako pulled out of Korra's overflowing pussy, it was cum everywhere on his dick and inside Korra's overflowing womanhood.

Mako was sweating and the sweat shined on his abs and his pecs, Korra thought that he looked real sexy that way and she got and pecked his soft lips.

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too Korra."

"But were not done Mako." She said with a foxy grin.

"Oh really?" He said liking what's starting to happen with a grin.

Korra stood up and pushed Mako on a near by chair,"What the hell are we doing Kor?" He questioned his lover.

Korra sat down on his hard, wet, dick. The firebenders eyes widened.

But her vagina was on his dick, it was her asshole in his dick.

"Are you gonna ride me?" Mako questioned.

"Yep."

Korra bounced up and down on Mako's manhood. She moaned loudly.

"Yeah Mako, faster, go faster!"

"Ah fuck Kor. Im gonna go as fast as I can."

Mako thrusted hard into Korra's ass hole as she moaned louder and louder.

Korrra stood up from being fucked in her ass hole and she lied down in the bed, Mako got up from the chair and jumped in the bed with Korra. He got ontop of Korra and pecked her soft tan lips,"I love this so much." He said.

"I do too." Korra said laughing hugging her boyfriend in his bed wet, hot, and naked.

Mako pecked her forehead and then madeout with Korra. Then he squeezed Korra's left breast while kissing Korra widely.

Korra grabbed his hard wet dick and rubbed it up and down faster and faster.

Mako and Korra's tongue danced Mako's mouth.

Mako broke the kiss,"Lets do this again sometime soon."

Korra nodded,"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too Kor."

Mako got the cover and snuggled up next to Korra...and they fell asleep together.

* * *

**My fans, I am truly, truly sorry for the late update. God this should have been out a month ago. But I was working on my new fic called The Avatar And The Hunico. Its a Greek Mythology mixed with Avatar Legend Of Korra. Then I was looking at Legend Of Korra Book 4 so awesome! Toph is alive! Old, wrinkly but alive! She is so funny! Then I was looking at Naruto, sadly its going to end soon. Last I was reading the Avatar Last Airbender comics they rock! I am waiting for The Rift Part 3 to come out. So, this will be coming out much faster.**

**So ttyl xoxo!**

**See ya later!**

**Make sure to check out The Avatar And The Hunico. Its the first Greek Mythology and Korra fic ever! So please check it out! I need like, more more more followers favorites and reviews! So please check out The Avatar And The Hunico.**

**Bye Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**0 Morning 0**

Mako's eyes cracked open his lips released a yawn. He looked to the opposite in the side of the bed to see his beautiful girlfriend, but she wasn't in the bed.

Mako's eye brows knit together,"Where the hell is she?" He muttered looking around the bedroom for Korra.

He got up out of the bed and walked into the kitchen where he found Korra cooking breakfast in one of his shirts. Mako grinned and walked up slowly to her wrapping his big muscular arms around Korra's waist.

"Hey good morning Mako." Korra greeted her boyfriend.

"Good morning to you too sweetie. Last night was..." He trailed off.

"Great. How about after when were done eating we could...start again?" Korra asked inches away from connecting lips with Mako.

"How about we start now." He said and started kissing Korra's tan soft neck, Mako sucked on her neck.

Korra started to moan in pleasure, Mako kissed Korra on her soft loving lips his tongue licked her lips asking her to open her mouth which she did their tongues Iintertwined and danced together in Korra's mouth.

They broke kiss as Mako slid his hand on Korra's left breast that was covered. Mako squeezed her breast and Korra let out a loud moan. Mako pecked her forehead he took off his white muscle shirt once again showing his rock hard abs, toned pecks, and very muscular arms that Korra loved so much.

Korra bit her lip and took off her big grey shirt and threw it to the ground. Korra was fully naked her big breast, flat stomach, and her hairy pink pussy.

Mako picked up Korra by her thighs and sat her down on the counter, he spread opened her legs showing her hairy pink vagina in full action. He stuck his head near her pussy, Mako sucked his four fingers until they were wet enough, he stuck his four fingers in Korra who gasped. His fingers thrusted in and out of her.

Korra moaned in pleasure as he fingers her faster and faster. Mako felt Korra's walls closing up on his fingers he slowly pulled them out of Korra and sucked his fingers.

Mako licked Korra's vagina and thrusted into with his tongue. Then he kissed her flat stomach and licked it up and down, Mako sucked on Korra's right breast and fingers Korra again in her wet pussy.

Then they heard a loud knock on the apartment door which made them jump.

"Mako! Its us! Asami, Opal, and me! Can you let us in bro?" Said the voice of Bolin.

"Uhhhh, yeah give me a few minutes alright?" Mako answered quickly putting on his muscle shirt and helping Korra putting on her regular clothing.

Mako brushed back his hair and opened the door to see Bolin, Opal, and Asami waiting at the door.

The three walked in and saw Korra sitting at a table.

"Oh, um hey...guys." Korra said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey Korra." Bolin, Opal, and Asami said to Korra and sat down at the table as did Mako who sat beside Korra.

Bolin smelled something that made his eyes light up,"I, I, I smell food! Breakfast! Man Im starving, how about you guys?" He asked his girlfriend and Asami.

"I could eat." Asami said feeling her stomach.

"Me too." Opal said.

Bolin shot up from his seat and ran over to the stove and whiffed the air. He looked down Iooked down in the pan to see bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

Bolin got a plate and stacked Iit with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He sat back down and gobbled up his breakfast.

"We just came to see Korra about something." Opal began,"Korra president Raiku was wondering if you would want to have a statue in the park. A statue of you"

"Sure, tell him I could do it in about four days." Korra said thinking.

Asami nodded,"Sure, we'll tell him right away Korra."

Bolin was done eating his food and he threw away his plate and walked out of the door and Asami and Opal followed him.

"Bye Kor!" They waved good bye as they left.

Mako hurried and closed the door.

"Want to continue?" Mako asked with a foxy grin.

Korra coughed,"Um...sure, but I feel reallly...sick!" She said then ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Mako ran to Korra's side and got on his knees,"Kor, are you alright?" He asked worried.

Korra remembered the pregnancy test she took earlier and it said it was positive...this made Korra burst out into tears and Mako hugged Korra worried about her.

"Baby, are you alright?" Mako asked.

Korra sniffed,"No...because if I tell you. You'll hate me." She said In between hiccups.

"Korra, whatever you do I will never hate you understand?" Mako said rocking back and forth holding Korra.

Korra wiped her watery eyes,"Fine, okay. Mako...Im pregnant." She said softly.

Mako's eyes twitched,"W, what?"

* * *

**Thanks for watching! Please check out my other fics on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What...?" Mako said.

"Im pregnant." Korra repeated.

"How, did this happen?" Mako asked.

"Oh I don't know, how about sexual intercourse!" Korra said sarcastically

"But...Im only 19 years old! I cant be a father!" Mako panicked.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have had sex with me!" Korra yelled.

"You wanted to have sex!" Mako yelled back

"I dont want this baby!" He yelled but regrets what he said,"Korra...I-"

Korra's ocean blue eyes turned watery,"I get it Mako, I'll just leave." She sniffed

Korra got and headed to the door and slammed the door causing it to break into pieces.

"My door...and my girlfriend. Oh no...what have I done?" Mako said with his back on the wall,"Crap, Im so fucking stupid! Fucked up!" He yelled

**0 Bolin's Apartment 0**

"Mhmmm, so what your saying Iis that you are pregnant with Mako's baby." Bolin said stroking his fake beard,"Oh my Spirits! Im gonna be a uncle! Tell me is Mako happy, mad, or sad about the baby?" He said excitedly

Korra wiped the tears out of her eyes and sniffed,"I dunno. He said that he didnt want anything to do with the baby." She said in a low tone

Bolim layed his hand on Korra's shoulder,"Hey, Im sure Mako wants the baby jjust like you do. He isnt that heartless...or mean."

Bolin shot Korra a smile but she gave him a half smile,"You think I should talk to him?" She asked

"Im positive." Bolin said smiling

Korra nodded and stood up she walked slowly to door,"Good bye...Bolin." She said in a low tone

"Um, good bye." Bolin said awkwardly...I mean she said good bye like she was going to run way forever. Weird right?

Korra opened the door and walked out.

Korra ran to a nearby park and sat on a bench crying,'Why? Why did I have to get pregnant? My whole world feels like its droping down on me...Mako is never gonna be happy about me being pregnant. I cant risk anything or anyone else, so...I'll just run away...forever. Without letting aanyone know I'm gone...I'll leave Republic City now. This is my last time seeing it.' She thought.

Korrw stood up from the park bench and walked away from the park...so now...she was going to leave, AAvatar Korra, pregnant with Mako's baby leaving Republic City forgood with out letting a soul know.

Meanwhile...Mako was at Bolin's front door. He had been knocking on hid little brothers door for 20 minutes.

Mako sighed,"Bolin open up!" He shouted

"Alright, alright!" Said the voice of Bolin.

Bolin opened the door shirtless sweating in and out of breath,"Yeah? Im kinda busy with...something important so talk quick." He said impatient.

Mako raised an eyebrow,"Um, have you seen Korra? We knida got into a fight about...uh, um, her being...ah how do I say this..."

"She's pregnant, I know. Korra came by crying telling me she was pregnant and that you didnt want her to have the baby." Bolin said fastly.

"Okay slow down...I do want her to have the baby I was just frustrated because I worried. Where is she now?" Mako asked worried.

"Dont know. But I think she might of..."

"Ran away! She did! I got a feeling she did! We gotta look for her! She's pregnant with my baby!" Mako yelled panicking.

"Well we gotta find her! Opal get dressed we gotta find Korra she ran away!" Bolin shouted to his girlfriend.

"Alright!" Said the voice of Opal.

Bolin watched his naked girlfriend run into the bathroom he blushed and grinned,"Ahem!" Mako coughed

Bolin turned to his older brother,"Yes my brother'?"

Mako crossed his arms,"Were you and Opal...about to have sex?" He asked wondering

"Well duh! We were about to get to the extremely fun part...then you came and interrupted." Bolin said the last part in a sad tone.

"Hey whats more important? Sex or finding Korra?" Mako asked.

Bolin's head hung down,"Finding Korra." He said in a low tone.

"Then lets find her."

* * *

Korra got onto a boat and sailed to somewhere...away from Republic City...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! And review please! I update faster by more reviews! And please check out The Avatar And The Hunico. Its my latest new fic! About Perseus and Avatar Korra! First ever Greek and Korra fanfic! Tell all ur friends about this fic and my others please! And thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Asami went to the docks of Republic City to try to find Korra, but saw nothing but the ocean shining from the moon's light.

Mako frowned,"She's not here. It's too late." He said in disappointment, trying his best to hold back a tear. He cursed himself under his breath.

"Oh no, no Korra in my life..." Bolin cried then looked down in sadness."Good goin' Mako. Now we have no Korra! She could be anywhere!"

"But where?" Asami thought out loud.

"Guys," Opal spoke up and the rest of them faced her,"Maybe she left, because she didn't want to burden you with that child, with that kind of responsibility."

Mako clenched his fist and you could literally see smoke coming out of both his hands and ears grinding his teeth together. "Great. Just damn great. Guys, I...she's gone...it's all my fault."

Bolin sniffed and placed a hand on Mako's shoulder,"Bro, let's go home. Maybe she'll come back." He said with a bit of happiness.

Mako stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away in sadness. But the good thing is that he walked away cool, just like he always does, but this time in sadness. Korra was his first love! Well, technically Asami was...but that was his crush he was inlove with Korra. And he was also protective of her, she was pregnant with his child know-where-to-be-found. Mako didn't think she'd return, he doesn't blame her. He was an idiot for what he did.

A stream of tears formed in his amber eyes that turned blurry and watery, the tears streamed down his face as he sobbed to himself queitly.

Opal turned to Asami,"Think he's going to be okay?" She asked concerned for the heartbroken Mako.

"He'll be fine...I guess..." Asami mumbled the last part in sadness. "I'm...heading to the Industry to check up on some things for the new roads I'm building."

Asami walked away and placed a hand on her face letting the tears roll down her face, Korra was her bestfriend. They bonded some, talked, drive real death serious fast in the Sato Mobiles, just stuff like that. Asami hoped that Korra would soon return. Hopefully.

Bolin sighed as he watched the two walk away,"You want me to walk you to Lin's?" He offered turning to Opal who had sad eyes.

Opal shook her head. "No, can I...crash at your place tonight?" She asked.

Bolin's frown transformed into a sad smile he intertwined his hand into Opal's,"Yeah. Let's go." He said in a soft tone and the two began to walk away to his apartment. He looked back one last with sad eyes.

**...16 Years Later...**

Sixteen years ago Avatar Korra was pregnant with her friend/teammate Mako's child. Once she told him of her pregnancy he sounded disappointed so she decided to run away so she wouldn't burden him with such a responsibility. But one thing she forgot to do was say goodbye to her friends she loved. Korra traveled to a small village, she bought a small house to hide her identy she cut her hair and let it grow shoulder length.

Five months later she decided to go to a docter because she felt more than one heart beat from the baby. The docter checked her out and told her that the babies were healthy. She nodded okay but froze at the word 'babies'. Korra asked the doctor if he really meant what just came out his mouth, he nodded and told her that she was having twins. Korra felt sick at that, she could barely take care of herself...but twins.

Four months later Korra went into labor...she gave birth to two beautiful twins. It was odd kind of...a boy and a girl. The boy had pale skin like Mako, amber eyes, and his jet black hair he looked nothing like Korra. The girl had tan skin like Korra, her ocean blue eyes, and hazel nut brown hair she didn't look anything Mako.

Korra decided to name the boy San and the girl Kamara. When the twins were six years old they were playing in the snow with Korra, the reason it was snowing was because it was winter. San threw a medium snowball at Kamara who held up her hands in a defensive way and made the snowball melt away. Korra was in awe and so was San.

"Mommy, did you see that!? I'm a waterbender now! Just like you!" Kamara exclaimed giggling.

Korra was still in awe,"I, I, I, I uh...whoa. I can't believe it! That was amazing!" She laughed excitedly.

San stamped his foot in the snow in a jealous manner,"No fair! I can waterbend to! Watch!" He declared slapped his hands down hard in the snow and fire shot out from his hands his eyes widened. "Wow, forget a waterbender. I'm a firebender!"

"Wow, amazing. I guess you are!" Korra laughed hugging her two kids happily.

When the were twevle San half way mastered firebending while Kamara already mastered waterbending in Northern Style, Southern Style, and Swamp Style she had learned from a scroll. Korra discovered that San's personality is just like hers while Kamara's personality was just like Mako's. Kamara was serious and queit while San was hotheaded, rebelious, and loud much like his mother was when she was a teenager.

Now they are sixteen and Kamara's starting to look just like her mom and San is starting to look a bit like Mako except his hair is longer and shaggy.

Korra spotted Kamara studying Air Nation book,"What ya see in there interesting kiddo?" She asked.

Kamara looked up from her book with a smile,"Did you know that Guru Pateke never ate? And that he unlocked the secret to flying? And that Firelord Sozin took out all the airbenders from various temples?" She asked still reading the book.

"Yes, yes, yes. And I hate that long boring story my airbending master use to tell me during training. So what. He never ate, you see it all the time." Korra rolled her eyes. _Damn, all the questions at the same time reminds me of Ikki. she thought._

"Where's your brother at?"

"Outside. Acting like a total idiot."

"Well tell him to come inside."

"Alright..."

Kamara stuck her head out the window,"San!" She shouted.

San was laying on the ground sweating, panting, and dirt was all smudged on his face. Mostly because he was trying to advance his firebending, he was either trying to create blue firebending and create lightning, but both failed. When his sister told him how Princess Azula created blue firebending he was amazed by Iit so much that everyday he trained so hard to create it until he reached his limit. Then he heard about lightning bending and well, you know how that went.

San jumped up and looked at Kamara,"What'd you say?" He shouted back panting wiping the sweat off his dirty face.

"Mom said to come inside!"

San nodded and walked inside, Korra and Kamara both held their noses and fan the air with the other hand. "Ugh, what in spirits sake did you do out there?" Korra asked gagging at the musky stinch.

San grabbed a bottle of water,"Nothin', just training. Do I smell that bad?" He asked lifted up his arm and sniffed then coughed from the smell then lowered his arm. "Maybe I could go take a quick shower."

"Try five hours..." Kamara mumbled and San sent a death glare to her and she continued to read again.

Korra chuckled, she loved her kids so much. Since San acted like her and Kamara acted like Mako, it kind of reminded her of what she had with Mako when they first met. Always bickering. Korra has kind of been struggling with house payment, bills, money actually. It was really hard, and she has two kids to watch over, protect, and care for them. So she had been planning to go and visit, not visit, stay with one of her best friends. That are in Republic City, her home.

You see, Korra hasn't thought of who she would stay with. So she just decided to pack up, hit the road, and go ask one of her old teammates can she stay with them. But then she was also kind of scared, I mean, come on! She did sort of run away without saying goodbye.

"Mom? Hellooooo? Anyone hooooommmmee?" San sang waving his hand in front of his mother's face, she drifted off there for a second.

Korra jumped,"Huh? What?...oh, yeah...just thinking about something." She laughed waving her son off.

"Well you've been staring into space for the last five minutes. Are you sure you're, okay?" Kamara pushed some trying to a reasonable answer.

Korra sighed,"Fine you got me. You know when I told you those stories about my life in Republic City when you guys were little? Well, heh heh..."

"Yeah, why?" San and Kamara said at the same time, talking at the same time was a twin thing, but weird.

"Yeah well, I was thinking we all should go there and live there. I'll reconnect with my old friends, if they have kids you can connect with them. We'll stay with one of my friends, and check out the city." Korra explained with a forced smile hoping they would agree and be happy.

San pumped his fist in the air,"Yeah! Adventure!" He cheered grinning then paused. "Maybe one of your friends are firebenders! Maybe they can teach me lightning bending! Awesomeness!"

San ran across the into his room and began packing. Kamara laughed at her brother's actions,"Hey, mom?" She spoke up facing Korra who had a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Is the city nice?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know about now. It might be even nicer than before." Korra smiled thinking about how much Republic City has changed.

"Cool, when are we leaving?" Kamara asked.

"In about, a day after tomorrow."

"Did you even call them and ask to stay?"

"Of course I...oh hell. I forgot. Maybe we could just show up and ask to stay."

"Wow, nice plan mom."

Korra pointed across the hall,"Go and pack up."

Kamara stood up,"Will do captain my captain." She saluted mockingly and marched away to her room, she was like Mako yes. But had a pinch of Korra in her personality.

Korra turned away with a frown,_Man I really hope one of them will let us stay. But which one? Oh wait a minute I know which on of them to ask. She thought then slapped her face __and sighed._

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys I was reading fics and doing my new story. Next chapter will be longer. Korra named her son after Mako's dad. But Im really disappointed that the Legend Of Korra ended. But I am happy that Korrasami finally happened! I was literally dancing when I saw them together. I would've been even happier if they would have kissed but nickelodeon is a kids show, it wouldn't be appropriate for the kids that watched it. But the creators did a smart thing by announcing Korrasami.**

**Well, until then.**

**XOXO NO FLAMES GOODBYE XOXO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**...Republic City...**

Korra, Kamara, and San took a ship to Republic City. It was a bit of a shaky ride, San got a little sea sick on the way there. When they parked at the docks, San had quickly ran off the ship and vomited into the ocean. San then fell on his knees and kissed the ground saying that he loved it and would never ever ever go travel on a ship.

Korra eyes widened as she saw the city really did change! New Sato Mobiles, New roads, and what made her reall awestruck was that there was a statue of her as a teenager in the park. Korra walked up closer to the park and the kids followed her she then saw the entrance to the park that had a sign, that read 'Beautiful Avatar Korra Park'.

Kamara read the sign and turned to San,"I think they named a park after her, you know, her being and all." She whispered and he nodded.

"Oh yeah. The whole Avatar thing." San nodded with an understanding smile.

Korra sighed and looked left and saw white mixed with gold mansion,"That's where Asami lives!" She smiled pointing at the mansion.

"Wow. Wait, Asami Sato?" Kamara stares at Korra with disbelief.

"Your friends with her!? She's a total grade A babe! Even is in her mid-thirties!" San grinned blushing a bit. "We have to go now!"

San excitedly ran over to the mansion that was five blocks away, but Korra called for him to wait on her and Kamara but unfortunately he didn't hear her.

Korra sighed,"I dunno where he gets that personality of his from." She said dully.

Kamara started to walk to the mansion,"The answer is sometimes in your face." She giggled.

Korra followed her and grumbled something about grounding one of them for life. San stopped in his tracks and saw a gate that was shiny and made of gold.

"Wow. It's so pretty, and very fancy." He mumbled as his eyes started to sparkle.

"High security stuff, huh. Nice Asami, nice." Korra nodded loving the new stuff.

Then a butler showed up and stood in front of them he cleared his throat,"Yes? Avatar Korra I presume?" He asked tapping his foot.

Korra jumped at that name, she wasn't use to be called that anymore she stood formally and bowed,"Yes. And uh, how did realize who I was?" She questioned with her lips puckered up to the side.

The butler chuckled,"I can never forget someone as heroic as you." He smiled and she shot it back to him. "Why have you come here, Avatar Korra?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly,"Uh...well, I needed to come here to reconnect with my friends." She lied with a awkward smile.

"Alright. I'll summon Master Jang." The butler responded walking over to a nearby phone and picks it up.

"Wait...Jang? Who's Jang?" Korra asked with a questionable look.

The butler faced her,"Ah yes. How silly of me. Jans is Asami's husband, child." He answered.

Korra's mouth hung open,"Asami got married?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Yes." The butler put the phone to his ear.

"Wait, are you calling Jang or whatever his name is?!" Korra panicked.

"Yes, child."

Korra waved her hands out in front of her,"N, no! You don't-!" She was cut off.

The butler waved her off,"Heavens no, child. I know what I am doing, he'll be thrilled to meet you." He said in a knowing tone and the phone was ringing but was answered with a hello. "Master Jang, your wife's friend is out here wanting to speak immediately."

"Who? Mako? Bolin? Opal?"

"Someone else. You may want to see the person yourself."

Korra felt her blood boil. A few minutes later a man walked out of the gate. He had shoulder-length brown hair, black sunglasses with silver diamonds on them, he had facial hair that was dark brown, a long hazelnut jacket with black diamond patterns on it, and light brown pants that had the same patterns and designs as the jacket.

He was a handsome youth, literally. Jang looked like a god! That was definitely Asami Sato's husband. Jang was now in front of Korra, he took off his sunglasses making him whip his hair to the side, he had beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Wow, a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra." Jang bowed to Korra who was in awe, because she has never seen a man as fine and sexy as him. Wait, she did.

"H, hi. S, s, so...you're Salami's, I mean, Asami's husband?" She stuttered.

The butler rolled his eyes, mostly because when people met Jang they were in awe because of his handsomeness and male beauty, Jang smiled at Korra.

"Yep. Asami talks about you all the time. You know, she was the one to rebuild the Republic City Park. And renamed it after you, in your honor, and she made that statue of you also. Actually Fire nation and Earth Kingdom artist created in the style Asami wanted it." He explained running his fingers through his hair with a bit of a toothy smile.

Korra remembered when Asami, Bolin, and Opal had told her about the statue of her and smiled,"That's nice of her."

"How about I call her so she can join us out here!" Jang exclaimed then ran to the phone and called Asami.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"You must come out here! Your gonna be so happy!"

"Alright, Im coming out there in a few."

Korra glared at Jang who hung up the phone and turned to Korra with a smile but her glare made him frown. "What?"

Korra palmed her face and cursed under her breath, a bead of sweat ran down Jang's face he slowly walked over Kamara and San. Jang smiled at them.

"So, who're you two?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"Im San." San greeted with large grin shaking Jang's hand. "Just so you know...Avatar Korra is my mom. Im her son, be jealous if you want."

Jang turned to Kamara,"And you are?" He asked.

"Kamara, a pleasure to meet you." Kamara bowed down and Jang did the same thing. "Im Avatar Korra's daughter."

"So you two are, twins?"

"Yep." San answered.

Jang and the kids quickly jumped when they heard a scream, Jang turned around quickly and saw Asami was the one who screamed.

"Korra!" Asami cried happily and ran over to Korra and squeezed her by hugging the life out of her. "I cant believe it's you! It's been forever!"

"Yeah...but can you let me go so I can feel the blood flow in my arms?" Korra asked Asami then let go and Korra sighed as she felt the blood circulate through her arms again.

"Why are you here?" Asami asked grinning like a goon.

"I need a favor." Korra said nervously.

"What?"

"Well I need a place to stay...actually, not just me...two other people, that Im related to." Korra said as her voice started to get very low.

Asami rolled her eyes,"Korra, you can stay with me! I have like six or eight rooms! It'll be fun! Wait, what other two people?" She questioned the last part.

Korra laughed nervously,"Well..remember years ago, me and Mako?" She whispered to Asami with her hand over her mouth.

Asami's eyes widened,"Oh yeah! Then you left because you got pregnant, made Mako and the rest of us devastated, " Korra apologies, "but the good thing is Mako moved on and started da..." she trailed off turned to her left side and whistled as if she said nothing.

Korra raised an eyebrow,"What were you going to say?" She asked getting close to Asami.

Asami waved her off,"Oh nothing! Nothing! About you being pregnant thing...where's your kid?" She asked changing the subject.

"You mean 'kids'." Korra corrected.

"Kids!? You mean to tell me you had twins?!" Asami shook Korra.

Korra nodded,"Yes. It shocked me also." She taking Asami's hands off her shoulders gently.

"Well, I wanna meet them! Are they here?"

"They are right over there next to your husband." Korra pointed.

Asami walked over to them and smiled,"Your Korra's kids. Wow. Im Asami Sato, your mother's best friend." She held out her hand.

"Im San. The handsome, awesome, cool twin. And you're so much more beautiful in person." San shook her hand and Asami formed a blush on her cheeks earning a death glare from Jang.

"Hey San. She's married...to me." Jang reminded San, but smiled when he slapped his sunglasses back on.

Asami chuckled,"Yeah, you're definitely Korra's son." She said then turned to Kamara. "I guess I dont have to introduce myself to you, but you are-?"

"Hi, Im Kamara." Kamara bowed.

"Don't do any of that for me. We're family now." Asami hugged both the kids. "I don't believe that your actually Korra's daughter. You have manners and you're respectful."

"Hey!" Korra snapped grumbling crossing her arms.

Jang placed his hand on Korra's shoulder,"She didn't mean it Korra." He said with a smirk.

"Back off pretty boy!" Korra snapped at Jang who took his hand off and backed up.

"Jang, Chei(the butler) can you take their stuff into rooms?" Asami asked pointing at the suitcases.

"Yes, Miss Sato." Chei the butler responded then bowed he took two suitcases and went into the mansion. Jang took one and went into the mansion.

San and Kamara followed Jang into the mansion with sparkling eyes.

Korra turned to Asami,"Asami, we have got to talk." She said grinning.

"About what?" Asami asked before facing Korra.

"Like, how did you meet Jang?" Korra said excitedly.

"I'll tell you all about it, when, we get inside. "

Asami and Korra walked inside the well decorated mansion, they relaxed on a red long couch.

Asami relaxed,"Well...this is how me and Jang met." She began.

_Asami, Bolin, Opal, and Mako were in the new and improved Republic City Park. Asami was the one who planned to rebuild the park, she directed the artist who were working on the statue of Korra. Everyone were still teenagers at the time, it was a month after Korra ran away._

_Bolin walked up to Asami,"This park is totally awesome! It looks better now." He admired the new and improved park._

_Asami smiled,"Yeah...really does. I...really just wish Korra could be here with us." She said in a sad tone._

_"Don't be sad, Asami." Bolin said then hugged her. "Tell uncle Bo, what's the matter."_

_"Nothing...until now." Asami said then hugged back and wiggled out of the hug._

_"Sorry." Bolin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "How's the statue going?"_

_"Good actually, Im gonna rename the park."_

_"What?" _

_"I haven't thought of a name yet..." she trailed off staring at this guy with sunglasses, a light tan, shoulder length brown hair, a long light brown jacket, and light hazelnut pants._

_Bolin looked at the guy who Asami was looking at,"Whoa." He whistled. "Asami's got a crush."_

_Asami punched Bolin in the shoulder and he yelped in pain,"I do not have a crush. I was just...admiring his shiny, long, gorgeous hair that you just wanna run your fingers through." She said dreamily. _

_The guy saw Asami and smirked, he walked over to her with a foxy smile Asami realized this and she hid behind Bolin who looked at her questionably. _

_"What the hell are you doing, Asami?" Bolin whispered._

_"Im hiding from the hunk that's coming over to us. I think I stared at him too long." She whispered back._

_The guy was now in front of Bolin and he whipped his hair to the side and took off his shades,"Hi." He first said._

_"Hi." Bolin said._

_"Im Jang. I saw your friend behind you looking at me, so I figured I'd talk to her." The guy named Jang said with a kind smile that made Bolin speechless._

_"Ahhh, alright." Bolin said then grabbed Asami that was behind him and placed her in front of him. "Go ahead. Talk to the guy, don't be shy."_

_Asami glared at Bolin,"Thanks for the tip." She turned to Jang. "Uh, hi...Im-"_

_"Asami Sato." Jang answered and Asami blushed. "Everyone knows you."_

_"Oh. Great." Asami said in a low tone still blushing._

_"Hey, wanna go out with me tonight?" Jang asked Asami out who blushed and passed out but Bolin caught her._

_"That's a yes." Bolin answered for Asami. "Pick her up at eight o'clock."_

_Jang nodded,"Alright." He bent down and kissed Asami's forehead, then he walked away slapping on his sunglasses._

**_...At Asami's House..._**

_Asami was checking her hair, brushing invisible dust off her sparkling red dress, and putting on her jewelry. "How do I look?" Asami asked on the groups opinion on her attire._

_Mako sat in his chair quietly, not speaking to anyone, Bolin turned the other way and whistled pretending to be looking outdide, and Opal sighed at the other two's actions._

_"I think you look beautiful." Opal spoke up then glared at Mako who didn't seem to care and Bolin who quietly said sorry in a low tone._

_"Thank you. At least someone can speak." Asami said nicely to Opal who smiled, but glared at Bolin and Mako, she frowned at Mako who kept looking down. "Hey, you okay..."_

_Mako shot up from his seat with angry eyes,"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking that!? I'm fine, damnit!" He shouted with smoke coming out of his hands._

_"Bro, you're not fine. Tell us what's wrong, we can help you." Bolin said with worried eyes and in a soft tone._

_Mako gripped his hair,"Nothing is wrong!" He shouted at Bolin who gulped with a bit of fear._

_"Something is wrong! Whatever it is tell us. It's Korra, isn't it?" Opal asked looking into Mako's sad but anger filled eyes with rage. _

Korra felt guilty after hearing that. "So, he felt that way because of me?" She questioned softly.

Asami nodded, and Korra sighed with guilt,"And please, save your questions at the end." She advised and Korra rolled her blue eyes.

_Mako grabbed his coat and walked to the door but stopped,"Im not being some place where Im not wanted." He glared then slammed the door behind him before walking out._

_Bolin sighed,"He's still kind of...depressed about, you know who." He said feeling sorry for his older brother._

_"I guess so...he really loved Korra." Opal said then scooted next to Bolin who wrapped his arm on her shoulder._

_Asami nodded,"Yeah." She said then heard a knock on the door. "That's Jang!" Asami ran to the door and opened it quickly to only see Jang with his famous smile._

_"Hey." Jang greeted Asami and she blushed but managed to hide it with her hair._

_"Hey." Asami said back with a smile. "You look nice." You don't look nice...you look sexy as hell! She thought. _

_Jang laughed a little,"You look gorgeous." He complimented. No...you look sexy! Expecially in that dress! Damn...He thought._

_Asami walked out but turned her head back inside,"Don't break anything!" She reminded._

_Bolin raised an eyebrow,"How will we break anything? And why would we?" He asked as Opal snuggled closer to him._

_Asami smirked,"Because you two are gonna try and get freaky while Im on my date." She said then walked away with Jang._

_Bolin blushed completely red,"W, what?! Who!?" He said embarrassed a bit about what Asami said, Opal was blushing also._

_Jang and Asami went on their date and it was a success. They talked, had fun, and ate fancy food. On their second date, when Jang walked Asami home...a little bit of magic happened. Jang and Asami said goodnight to eachother and as Asami put her hand on the handle of the door Jang turned Asami around gently stared in_

_to her beautiful emerald green eyes then he kissed her, which suprised Asami but she accepted it._

_They started dating eventually he helped her with the rebuilding of the park. Asami was having a hard time trying to rename the park...Jang told her since there was a statue of Korra in the middle of the park, she should rename it 'Beautiful Avatar Korra Park' in her honor. Asami liked the name and named it that. Even though they were still teenagers, Jang really loved Asami so he decided to marry her so he bought a ring._

_Jang told Bolin and Mako what he was doing and they were happy for him, Bolin planned out the entire evening for the two lovebirds. Jang was afraid of telling her, they were on their date and Asami noticed how he was acting all weird. Right then Jang just came out and said it, he got down on one knee took out a mini black box, and said these magical words to Asami,"Asami, I love you with all my heart, so will you make me the most happiest man on the world and marry me?"_

_Asami was happy and she accepted then they got married three months later. A month later Asami became pregnant then nine months later she gave birth to a girl and Jang and Asami named her Anki, then a year later they had a son and named him Jang Junior, and three years later they had a daughter named Naoki._

Korra sighed lovingly,"Wow...that was..." she trailed off.

"Can you tell me how it was for you to give birth to two kids at once?" Asami asked.

Korra's face turned all white remembering when she gave birth which was the most horrific, painful, and joyfulness day of her life. "Alright..."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

San was outside performing different firebending moves and stances.

"Breath, hold...and then, RELEASE!" San barked out shooting out a normal blast of fire foward. His eye twitched and kicked a whip of fire, "Damn this fire! So stupid! Can't I make just one single flame of blue fire?!" He shouted then gripped his forehead and fell back into the grass that felt somewhat soft and comfortable.

A shadow appeared over him he thought it was his sister but...

"Hey! You're in my light! Think you could move?...Hey! I thought I said to mo-! Ooooveee. Uhhh, Ohh momma." San stuttered at seeing a beautiful girl with long brown hair that shined when the sun hit it, lime green eyes, bronze skin, a shirt that was white and showed a bit of her stomach, the top hanged off her shoulder showing a black strap, shorts that were jeans that stopped at her thighs, they were ripped, and she had on no shoes. She appeared to be around San's age.

"Hi." The girl greeted San with a hand on her hip, "What's your name? I'm Anki."

San scratched his cheek using his index finger, "Dahhh...uhhh...ummm. Well...I'm San. Nice to uh, meet you." He shook her hand and she lifted him up to his feet much to his suprise, "Wow. Girl's got strenghth huh." He noticed she had some biceps that reminded him of his mom's biceps.

Anki felt her cheeks heat up and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Yeah. You can say that. Sooo, what are you doing? Firebending?" She asked with a grin that made San have dust of pink creep onto his cheeks.

"Yeah. Trying to create blue fire and lightning, you know." San laughed awkwardly.

"Ahh, blue fire...the fire that ex-princess Azula created herself. Lightning, the art Iroh the Dragon Of The West created." Anki smiled and San grinned. But out of nowhere she grabbed his collar and pushed him roughly against a wall she narrowed her eyes at him, "You have exactly three seconds to tell me why you're in my backyard. Go!"

San jumped at that then he gulped, "I'm here with my mom Avatar Korra and my twin sister Kamara!" He answered quickly then she let go of his collar.

"Sorry about that. So, you're the son of Avatar Korra. You must get tons of respect...am I right?" Anki winked.

San was mesmerized by her beauty drool started to come down from his mouth, "Marry me."

Anki giggled, "You're cute. I like that." She said and poked his nose causing him to blush. She looked up to see none other than her Uncle Bolin, Aunt Opal, and Uncle Mako, "It's about time you three came! What the heck took you so long?" She asked grumbling at the three's tardiness.

Bolin swung his head to Mako, "You wanna to tell or you want me too?"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, "It was...Zyla...again." He sighed then wiped the side of his face with his hand.

Anki frowned, "Uncle Mako, why don't you just leave her-" She got a look from Opal.

"Anki, you're only fifteen! You shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff!" Opal snapped.

Anki mouth dropped, "What? I was gonna say 'butt'." She argued.

"More like ass." Bolin mumbled loud enough for Mako and Opal to hear. They slapped him upside his head earning a yelp from the lavabender.

Opal cleared her throat then put on a smile, "So Anki...who is this? You're boyfriend?" She teased Anki who blushed including San.

"No/Yes!"Anki and San said in unison. Anki knitted her brows at him then punched him in the head making him cry in pain.

"We just met." Anki said then whistled, "He's Avatar Korra's son."

Bolin, Opal, and Mako's eyes widened in disbelief. They haven't seen Korra in years! Mako was the most happiest of all of them...uh-oh something crossed his mind. If that's Korra's son, and Korra was pregnant when she left...that means...San is Mako's son! Mako's mouth dropped at seeing San...after all these years.

Korra came outside with Asami, Kamara, Jang, Naoki and Jang Junior. Korra and Asami were laughing their heads off as Asami told a story about when her kid's trashed a supermarket downtown when they were little. The store manager ran after the three for 30 minutes tops! Jang Junior threw a can of beers in the manager's face, at least it slowed him down some.

Asami tried to catch her breath but she was laughing so hard, "...and, and when they came out of isle four...they sprayed the employees with different kinds of soda's! Jang and I grounded them for two months at least!" She laughed.

"I like the part when you said a lady named, Bubbs Dixon came and helped them. That is hilarious! Ha ha!" Korra laughed holding her stomach because it started hurting after all the laughing and such.

Naoki had shoulder length shiny raven black hair, lime green eyes, a attire Asami use to wear when she was a teenager (Book 1, 2, and 3 attire), and knee high black boots.

Naoki lifted her arms and made a thumbs-up sign, "Bubbs said, 'I'm Bubbs Dixon!' She was real fun." She impersonated in a deep voice using arm motions.

Korra turned foward and her eyes widened as she saw Opal, Bolin, and Mako. Her eyes focused on Mako then her son, then back to Mako, then back to San. She started panicking, if she told San and Kamara Mako was their father...they would ask her why she left him. And if she told them, Mako would mention the part about him being upset and what not, then they would get angry with Mako for being upset at Korra then they would think that he didn't want to have them...gah! It was just too risky! So, the awesome Avatar Korra came up with a great plan!

Korra hurried over to San and rested her hands on his shoulders then brought over Kamara and had a panicked expression. "Bolin, Opal, Mako! Haven't seen you guys in years! Hi! Hello! These are my children! They're twins actually! This is San this is Kamara! And their father is uh...dead. Yeah, dead. He uh, um, died from uh, um...food poisoning! Yes! Food poisoning...so tragic. So very tragic." She said all together quickly.

Mako stepped up to Korra with a raised brow, "Can I speak with you? In private." He grabbed her arm and lead her to a corner.

Korra snatched her arm back, "What is it?" She asked with knitted brows.

"Children, father dead, food poisoning...? Korra, are those my children? Remember when you were pregnant sixteen years ago? You were pregnant with my children, remember?" Mako asked trying to figure this entire thing out.

Korra was tongue tied...but then it clicked! Another good plan, "Uhh...well, guess what! I found out I wasn't pregnant! I would have come back but I...was too embarrassed and I was overreacting! So yeah...then I met this guy named...Mooshu, Lee. Yeah, Mooshu Lee, we dated then had San and Kamara but before they were born he ate...some bad meat? Yeah, bad meat he died from food poisoning...so tragic. I was low on money so I came back here to live in my hometown with my kid's that are not yours!"

Mako blinked then put his hand on her shoulder, "You didn't have to be embarrassed. We would have still loved you...and I, would have still loved you." He told her staring into her cerulean eyes, and she stared into his amber eyes.

"Really?" Korra asked in whisper.

Mako nodded, "Really."

They were starting to build up deep feeling's for eachother again. Just like the feeling's they had for eachother when they were teenager's...Mako could feel his heart racing, about to burst out of his chest. Korra felt her heart about to do the same thing as well, she stood on her tippy toes and lifted her lips up to his as Mako's lips lowered down to hers. Their lips were inches away, Mako knew he shouldn't be doing this. He can't! Mako and Korra were in their own little world...Korra closed her eyes as did Mako their lips brushed sgainst eachother and...

"Mako! Mako! Where the hell are you?! Get your ass right over here now! Mako!" Shouted a woman wearing a white sun hat, a yellow sun dress that stopped at her knees, light tan skin, hazel nut hair, black sun glasses, and white heels.

Kamara lifted a brow and went over to Asami and pointed at the woman, "Okay Auntie Asami, who is that?" She asked annoyed by how loud the woman was being.

Asami sighed at seeing the woman, "That is Mako's fiancé...Zyla. A woman that only wants Mako for his body." She rolled her eyes.

Kamara faced Asami with a not understanding look, "You mean...only wanting him for...sex?" She asked and scrunched her nose at that word. She didn't like to say stuff like that, but her brother and mother sure didn't mind saying it.

"Yeah, but Mako still loves her. Crazy about her some might say." Asami groaned.

Zyla saw Asami and them she went over to them with a angry expression on her face.

"Asami! Where the hell is my husband?" Zyla demanded she started to apply dark red lipstick to her lips. It calmed her down a lot of times.

Asami put on a fake smile, "Over there talking with a OLD FRIEND of ours." She pointed to the corner Mako and Korra were in.

Zyla took Asami hand in hers and she put on a thankful expression, "Thank you. I am going to kill that bastard of a husband!" She hissed not noticing Kamara or San. She stormed over to the corner Mako and Korra were in.

"He isn't your husband yet, Zyla." Asami reminded Zyla who glared at her. Asami shrugged at the woman not to mention rolling her lime green eyes.

Mako heard the yelling and cursing coming from someone who drove him crazy. Mako snapped out of what him and Korra were about to do so did Korra. Mako cleared his throat and stood up straight, a blush appeared on his pale cheeks. Korra scratched her scalp and a huge blush spread across her tan face, inside...she really wanted to feel the sensation of kissing Mako's lips.

Mako sighed at hearing his fiancé, she finally made her way over to him with a angry expression.

"Mako! You are a major bastard for leaving me in the Sato mobile all by myself! Someone could have tried to kill me or worse!" Zyla shouted at Mako who grumbled then her eyes widened at seeing Korra then she pointed a finger to her, "Mako! What have you been doing with this...WOMAN!"

Mako and Korra looked at eachother then he cleared his throat, "Ummm, we were catching up on old times that's all. Zyla this one of my best friend's...Avatar Korra, Avatar Korra meet my fiancé...Zyla." He introduced the two. Was he the only one who was feeling awkward? His ex-girlfriend meeting his fiancé.

Zyla smirked and held out her hand, "Oh my spirits...Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for the thing I said. It's just that everything with our wedding," she held Mako's arm and looked up at him lovingly, "our future...and of course the wedding plans not to forget the gifts." She winked at Mako who faked a happy smile.

Korra looked upset at the fact that he was going to get married, she just figured out that she was still inlove with Mako for spirits sake! Of course the other reason she was upset was because of the way Zyla treated Mako. How she wanted to slap that woman!

Korra crossed her arms and puckered her lips to the side, "Really? You two are getting married? That's wonderful...terrific. I'm happy for the both of you, really." Korra felt exactly like she felt on the night she met Asami...jealous grew inside her just like that night.

Zyla grinned and brought her lips up to Mako's which suprised him. But as her fiancé he accepted the kiss, but he broke, and she pulled his lips back down to hers. Korra gagged at the two who were having a full blown make out session, Zyla ran her fingers through his black hair, she deepened the kiss by pulling him down even more. Mako wrapped his arms around her waist, sheslipped her tongue in his mouth...and at very moment she had enough.

Korra grabbed Mako and Zyla apart with a twitching eye, "Alright people! That is enough smoochy-smooch, kiss-kiss, lovey dovey time. We are gonna go to the rest of the group. Okay team?" She asked and her twitched even more when she turned to Zyla.

Zyla rolled her eyes, "Fine. But in twenty minutes or so I have a appointment to get my nails done. Pedicure and all." She said then held out her left hand in Korra's face with a smirk presenting her diamond ring that had three carrots in it, "My ring, wedding ring. Isn't it beautiful, Korra?" She asked bragging a bit. Korra rolled her eyes not really caring about the dumb ring, "Maybe one day you'll find a guy that is perfect for you. And have kids with that guy...just like Mako and I are going to do one day. Right Mako?" She nudged Mako in the arm then he knitted his brows.

"Yes, sweetie." Mako muttered then sighed.

Korra narrowed her eyes at Zyla, "Actually, I do have kids. Two, they're twins. A boy and a girl." She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

Zyla clasped her hands together when she saw this Korra and her were now face-to-face. "Good for you. Are they as...snappy as you?" She asked smirking.

Korra got closer in Zyla's face, "Bitch I will-!" She was held by Jang who came just in time. He took her back to everyone else, Korra was yelling and shouting every curse word known to man and spirit...some words she just put together. Jang put her down then patted her head.

"Korra, listen to me. You are the Avatar, you cannot beat the shit out of Zyla. So get a grip and calm the hell down. Please...for Mako's sake." Jang pleaded with Korra. But her face softened when Jang said Mako's name, she sighed.

"Okay. Fine."

Opal frowned and crossed her arms, "Ugh! Zyla always has to come and start trouble or drama!" She turned to Bolin, "Sweetie, why is Mako even marrying her? She is gonna make his life miserable."

Bolin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Opal closer then laid his head ontop of hers. "I know. He won't listen to us...but maybe he'll listen to a certain Avatar." He smiled.

Opal lifted her head up and smiled, "Maybe she can knock some sense into him. And maybe after...she'll marry Mako, and they'll be together like they were suppose to be."

Bolin stroked his chin, "Operation: Get Mako And Korra back together, is in progress!" He declared with a smile.

* * *

**I am sorry for the lateness. I have been working on my stories: Guardian Of Aang, The Glow Of The Water(Sequel to Guardian Of Aang), and Loving Times.**

**Well...buh bye, Como Estas, Flamio Hotmen!**


	8. Chapter 8

**...Inside Asami And Jang's Mansion/Kitchen Table/Dinner Time...**

Everyone was seated at the table eatting their food. They had bean buns, macaroons, kodo sausage, turkey, steak, and salad. The drink selection was jasemine tea, orange juice, apple juice (For kids and adults), beer, whiskey, and other kinds of alcohol (For adults). Asami invited Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, Rohan, Tenzin, Pema, Kai, Lin and Bolin and Opal's children (2 Boys and 2 Girls). Tenzin really didn't eat much...a bean bun, macaroons, and some salad maybe...and drank some tea. This was not his style but it sure was Meelo, Kai, and Rohan's kind of style! Ikki and Jinora ate a bit too..but, you know.

Tenzin was 68 years old, Jinora was 30 years old, Kai was 31 years old (He is married to Jinora and has 1 child with her a girl), Pema was 55 years old, Meelo is 25 years old (He is dating Tuyen), Ikki was 27 years old (She is dating this Waterbender boy), Lin was 67 years old, Asuka was13 years old (Bolin and Opal son. He is a earthbender), Siyu was 11 years old (Bolin and Opal's daughter. She is a airbender-in-training), and Rohan was 19.5 years old.

Asuka had shoulder length dark brown hair, curls on the forehead of the hair where it hanged, green eyes, he had a mixed skin color, silver colored braces on his teeth, a grey shirt, blue jumpsuit pants, and he was 5'6. Siyu had curly black hair, green eyes, Opal's skin color, airbender attire (the new suit), and she was 5'4. Rohan had a slight muscular built, he had Mako's hairstyle when Mako was a teenager, he had a mixed skin color, grey eyes, he was a two or three inches taller than Bolin and two to three inches shorter than Mako, he wore a black leather jacket, a grey shirt lined with black, ripped pants, and grey shoes the tips were black.

Zyla was sitting next to Mako, she had trouble cutting her steak, her sweet fiancé Mako offered to cut it for her. "Thank you sweetie." She thanked him earning a nod from him. She used her fork to pick up the cubed shaped steak and brought it up to her mouth and flavor burst through her taste buds, "Wow Asami. I love the steak...where did you get it?"

"Off a grill." Asami said in a smart tone.

Zyla rolled her eyes, "I know that silly." She chuckled lightly. But the chuckle was fake, inside she wanted to tell Asami off.

Rohan was seated next to Kamara. He turned to her with a smile, "Hi. I'm-"

Kamara lifted a brow, "Rohan? I know who you are."

Rohan smiled feeling a bit popular, "Did a airbender or someone tell you who I was...or something?" He questioned her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What? You think just because I moved here just hours ago that I don't know anything or anyone here?" Kamara muttered.

"No! That is NOT what I thought of you at all! Really." Rohan said honestly. But Kamara laughed just a little.

Kamara put her hand ontop of his with a kind smile, "Relax cool guy...I was just giving you a real hard time is all." She said but noticed Rohan had a dust of pink on his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you blushing?" She asked. He gestured for her to look at their hands, she blushed and yanked her hand back, "Sorry."

Rohan laughed at her actions. Kamara felt her heart flutter for a second there...because of their hands touching and his wonderful laugh that created butterflies inside her stomach. What was this feeling? And why does she have this feeling?

Korra angrily chewed up her macaroon as she watched Zyla flirting with Mako who flirted back, she rolled her eyes and gagged. Jinora was seated on the right side of Korra. Jinora saw the anger and hate in Korra's eyes, and lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"What the hell do you want, Jinora?" Korra snapped at Jinora.

Jinora held up her hands in a defensive way, "Hey, I am sorry. But you were looking all angry at Mako and Zyla. What's up?" She asked and Korra grumbled then sighed.

Korra turned to Jinora, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Jinora raised one hand and put the other hand over her heart with a warm smile. "An airbenders promise."

Korra sighed, "Alright. I trust you, Jin. I always have, I can always tell you something and you will never tell anyone else. Not a s-"

"Get on with it Korra. Chop chop."

Korra took a deep breath, "I think that I'm still..." she mumbled the thing she wanted to tell Jinora under her breath.

Jinora put a hand to her ear and leaned in, "What?"

Korra put her hand over her mouth and leaned in whispering to Jinora. Jinora's eyes shot open and she put her hands together with a loving smile on her face, sighing dreamily.

"Are you serious?" Jinora asked.

"I'm serious."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

Zyla narrowed her eyes at Korra and trying to figure out what they were so happy about. She squnited her eyes trying to read their lips but failed, she grunted and bent her straw. She applied dark red lipstick to her lips in a angry manner then picked up the light brown gravy and stood up from her seat.

Mako raised a brow at her, "What are you doing with that gravy, Zyla?" He questioned his fiancé.

Zyla turned to him, "Teaching someone a very good lesson I like to call...PAYBACK." She said and walked in a very fast pace over to Korra. She dumped the gravy all over Korra, "Oops. My bad." She said inoccently. A satisfied smirk grew on her dark red lips.

Korra had gravy all over her hair, shirt, arms, everywhere actually. Korra eyed Zyla then a smile crept onto the Avatar's lips she stood up and jumped ontop of Zyla bear hugging her. Zyla was screaming on the top of her lungs as Korra tackled her, gravy got all over Zyla ruining her hair. Poor Zyla tried her best to hit Korra but only was hitting her back while Korra was hitting Zyla's head, pulling her hair, and punching her in different places.

Bolin and Mako shot up from their seats to hold back Zyla and Korra. Bolin held back Korra while Mako was holding back Zyla, both women were trying their best to hit eachother but were ten inches away from eachother.

"Let me go Bolin! I wanna beat the crap out of that bastard!" Korra shouted with a red face.

Kamara put a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Mom...get a grip. I know you're angry at Zyla for what she did to you, but, you need to get a huge GRIP!" She told her mother who had fire in her eyes.

"Mom, do it for us." San smiled gesturing to him and Kamara who also smiled.

Korra's face softened and turned back to it's regular color, "Okay...I'll, do it for you guys." She sighed.

Bolin ruffled Korra's hair with a huge grin, "One thing you should know about Zyla...is that she gets even. So, remember that. That's exactly why I do not talk to her." He said then let Korra go and led her to the bathroom, with Asami following, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Zyla pushed Mako off of her and grabbed his hand, "WE ARE LEAVING!" She ordered walking out the door with Mako.

Meelo popped a macaroon into his mouth, "We gotta have a party more often." He said with his mouth full.

"Yeah! Because this is so awesomely fun! Dinner and a show!" Ikki giggled.

Pema turned to Tenzin, "I hope everyone will be back to normal."

Tenzin massaged his temples, "I hope so too."

* * *

**Sorry if its short. I just wanted to hurry and get this chapter out. **

**Until then...BAD FIRELORD OZAI!**


End file.
